When The City Turns Dark
by JazzyJayKlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is just an ordinary boy, or at least that's what everyone thinks. He has a secret; He is NightBird, the superhero that fights crime in the city of Lima. But, he can't seem to stop one of his one of his biggest enemies; The Llamanator, the most feared villain to ever attempt to take over the city…and he's a lot closer than Blaine thinks. Superhero!Blaine Villain!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Blaine Devon Anderson is just an ordinary boy, or at least that's what everyone thinks. He has a secret; He is NightBird, the nocturnal avenger, the superhero that fights crime in the city of Lima, Ohio. There's just one problem, he can't seem to stop one of his one of his biggest enemies; The Llamanator, the most feared villain to ever attempt to take over the city…and he's a lot closer than Blaine thinks.

**Warnings:** Superhero!Blaine, Villain!Kurt

**A/N:** I don't even know where this one came from. Seriously, I was sitting on my listening to 'Holding Out For A Hero' by the Glee Cast and I just thought up this.

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine; unfortunately, they're Ryan Murphy's characters. Except The Llamanator; who belongs the fantastic mind of Chris Colfer.

* * *

When The City Turns Dark

Part One

There was barely a sound. It was _never_ quiet in Lima, Ohio.

Nightbird walked slowly around the rooftop of the Lima Bean, his eyes darting around to see if anyone was in the dark corners of the streets. He couldn't see anyone, there wasn't a car in sight and that worried him. Something was wrong.

Before Nightbird could jump onto the roof of another building, he was startled by a voice.

"Nightbird…" the voice chuckled darkly. "I'd say that it's good to see you, but that would be a lie." Nightbird turned around to face the figure that owned the voice and immediately wished he hadn't. Nightbird had not seen him for a while, but it was definitely him; The Llamanator.

"Llamanator, you're back. What, didn't the zoo want you _either_?" Nightbird smirked wickedly.

"That was quick, I'm impressed." Llamanator said. "But if you must know, I have been in training with my step brother for the past four months."

Nightbird looked back at him. "So why are you back? Haven't you got anything better to do than cause trouble?"

The Llamanator grinned. "I _do_ actually. You see, there's this guy who I sort of knew and…well, let's just say I have unfinished business with him." Nightbird eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, nice costume by the way; it's a lot better than your old one." The Llamanator remarked sarcastically. "You look like you've just fallen out of a Power Rangers movie." He sniggered.

"At least I don't look like I work in a strip club." Nightbird commented. Before he knew it, he was dodging a throwing star. He grinned as it skimmed past his face in what seemed like slow motion.

Nightbird went to speak but was stopped by being pinned down to the concrete floor. The Llamanator straddled him, keeping him from moving and had one hand at Nightbird's throat, so he could slice his neck with his claws if needed.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Llamanator, but I'm taken."

"Aha, please." The Llamanator scoffed. "You're not my type…and for the record, I'm also taken."

"Really?" Nightbird asked, genuinely interested. "I wonder what your girlfriend would do if she found out she was dating a criminal…"

"Boyfriend."

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Well, that was unexpected. Nightbird thought he was the only gay guy in Lima.

The Llamanator paused for a moment. "Anyway..." He said, trying to get back on track. "Consider this a warning, _Bird_. Your life's about to get a bit more complicated." Llamanator took his hand away from Nightbird's neck. He stood up from sitting on Nightbird, making sure to grind his hips down on him before lifting himself up. He heard Nightbird's breathing hitch, success. The Llamanator stood over him. "Au Revoir!" He winked and said enthusiastically, and then he vanished.

The two of them didn't realise how true The Llamanator's words really were.

* * *

Kurt Hummel walked through the busy hallway of McKinley the next day, making his way to his locker. His head was filled with thoughts about last night's events. He'd found Nightbird, _The Nocturnal Avenger._ He mocked the superhero, letting a faint smirk slide onto he lips. _Please, the costume makes him look like a freaking action figure_.

Kurt arrived at his locker and entered the combination, stuffing the small, metal compartment with textbooks and his coat. He looked into the little mirror that was stuck on the inside of the door. Kurt lifted his hand to fix his hair and froze. He was wearing one of The Llamanator's bracelets. He forgot to take it off when he got home last night. Kurt looked around and discreetly slid the bracelet off and shoved it in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. _There. No one saw you, Kurt. Calm down. _He sighed and shut his locker just in time for Blaine to arrive at his side.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine grinned happily.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you back last night. I was busy." Kurt left out the part where he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for a certain superhero.

"Yeah, no don't worry about it. I was pretty busy last night too."

Kurt's eyes searched the hallway seeing if anyone was looking there way. Once he saw the coast was clear he leaned over a pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, closing his eyes in the process. McKinley still wasn't what you'd call a 'safe place'. You definitely don't see people walking around waving rainbow flags, unless you count Brittany.

He pulled away after a few seconds, opening his eyes to see beautiful honey-coloured orbs staring at him with adoration. Blaine's eyes were one of Kurt's favourite things about him.

"I love you." Blaine sighed dreamily.

"And I love you, too." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in his own before walking to AP English, Blaine following him.

"So what did you do last night, Kurt?"

Kurt panicked. "Oh, I umm…I had to spend some time at home." He continued his story at Blaine's questioning look. "My dad feels like we don't spend enough time together as a family so I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, and he took my phone off me so I couldn't text you." _Please buy it, please…_

Blaine smiled "Oh okay. I had to help my mom at one of her coffee meetings."

The two boys entered the classroom and sat down in their seats, Blaine behind Kurt as usual for this class. The bell rang and Blaine looked at the teacher who immediately burst into her lecture about 'Of Mice and Men'.

Blaine sighed internally. There was no way he could concentrate, not after what happened last night. His greatest enemy, returned after not being seen for four months. Blaine shook his head to clear his thoughts; he didn't want to think about that now. Especially not the part when The Llamanator grinded down on him. _No. Stop_.

Blaine shifted in his seat and looked at the boy in front of him, but something caught his eye. As it was usual for Blaine to look at his boyfriend's ass, he noticed something hanging out of Kurt's pocket.

"Kurt." He whispered, trying to get Kurt's attention. "_Kurt."_

Kurt made sure the teacher wasn't looking before he turned around, causing the item to fall from Kurt's skinny jeans onto the floor.

"Something fell out of your pocket." Blaine stated. Kurt looked down at the bracelet and snatched it up before anyone else could see it. He placed back into his pocket again and smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks."

Blaine smiled in reply as Kurt returned to taking notes. Blaine could have sworn he'd seen that bracelet before. If only he could remember where.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THE KLAINE PROPOSAL?! I MEAN, I JUST...I'M SO HAPPY! :')**

**THE BLAINE/BURT SCENE + KURT/BLAINE SCENE. I'M JUST LIKE, CAN YOU NOT, PLEASE?**

**OH, AND ACCORDING TO JOAQUIN, WE'LL BE NEEDING TISSUES FOR THE BLURT SCENE!**

**Ahem, anyway...**

**Okay, slightly fluffy chapter. All Klaine, I'm afraid.  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. *sigh*

* * *

When The City Turns Dark

Part Two

Soon enough, the bell yelled that it was time for lunch. Kurt sat next to Rachel in the cafeteria, joining in on the conversation that more or less only included one person. _Oh yes_, Rachel was yapping on about Nationals, _once again._ He sat with a bored facial expression, along with the rest of the club. They sighed as Rachel told them why it was best for the team to give herself the solo.

Sometimes, Kurt wished the girl had an off switch.

Kurt let his mind wander. He had to come up with a plan. Nightbird had to be stopped, everyone was tired of the 'and they all lived happily ever after' story. The 'prince slays the dragon'. The 'Superhero defeats the Villain'. _Ha! Well, not this time, Bird._

His thought were interrupted by someone sitting between him and Mike.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said enthusiastically as he placed his tray of food in front of him.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt grinned. Blaine's presence always made him happy. He grabbed Blaine's hand under the table, linking their fingers together.

Blaine smiled softly, he adored it when Kurt held his hand. It made him feel connected. Blaine picked up his fork to eat his pasta. Kurt watched Blaine chew on the food with a loving gaze. Sauce from the pasta splattered onto Blaine's cheek and Kurt giggled. He grabbed a tissue from Rachel's tray and leaned over to wipe Blaine's cheek with it. The two forgot where they were due to the fact that they couldn't look away from each other's eyes, that they hadn't realised that the rest of the table was silently watching them.

"Will you two cut it out? You're putting me off my food with all your cuteness." Mercedes remarked with a smirk.

Kurt and Blaine blushed furiously and looked away from each other whilst the others chuckled and resumed their conversations. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt loved days like this.

* * *

Blaine stood at his locker, getting his coat. School had just let out so the students were now free to go home. Blaine looked at the photographs of Kurt and himself that were stuck on the inside of his locker door. He smiled softly at them before closing it. The locker door clicked shut just as Kurt approached his own locker. Blaine walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

"Hi." He whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled before turning around in Blaine's grip.

"Well, hello to you too." Kurt smiled and looked down, making him look just _adorable._

"What are you doing tonight? I was thinking that you could come over to my place. We could look at Vogue and then we could watch Project Runway?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded. "Okay." He said excitedly. But Kurt then remembered that he had to plan The Llamanator's next move. "I can. But, I can't stay long."

Blaine frowned. "Why?"

"I have to umm...HOMEWORK! I have homework." He tried.

"Why don't you just bring your books over to my house and we can do our homework together?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt sighed. "Not tonight, honey." Blaine pouted cutely. Kurt leaned forward to kiss away Blaine's bulging lips. He didn't have to worry about if anyone saw, most of the other students had already left the school. "But, I can come over for a few hours."

Blaine grinned before entwining his hands with Kurt's and leaving the hallway to head over to his house.

* * *

Kurt hovered over Blaine, sucking a large red mark into Blaine's neck. Blaine was groaning softly with pleasure. They were meant to be watching Project Runway, but they'd soon become too interested in each other's bodies to continue watching it.

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered into Kurt's now_ not_ so perfectly coiffed hair. Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine's flesh, showing his swollen, ruby red lips.

"We should cool off." Kurt breathed. He snuggled into Blaine's side, letting Blaine wrap his arms around his lover.

Blaine smiled at Kurt." You're so adorable." Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine's arm. "See, _that's_ adorable."

"Stop it, Blaine."

"What? I'm serious!" Blaine grinned. Kurt shook his head in disagreement, but the smile he was wearing told Blaine that he was correct. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

The two boys lay there on the bed for what seemed like an hour until Kurt suddenly shot up.

"Oh my God! What time is it?"

"Umm..." Blaine glanced at his alarm clock. "Half past nine. Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I've got to go! I have to do my homework!" Kurt stood and shoved his boots on in a panic.

"Hey Kurt.." Blaine stood and hugged Kurt, comforting him. "Relax, okay?"

Kurt breathed out. "Okay, I still have to go though."

"Okay."

Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too."

Once Kurt had left, Blaine had nothing else to do. He sat on the edge of his bed, watching as the 21 switched to 22 on the alarm clock. He sighed and stood, walking towards to the window. Blaine opened the window and smiled as the cold air of the night smaked him in the face.

Blaine turned to his bed once more and crouched down. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Blaine opened the box to see his Nightbird uniform. _Not a costume._

Blaine switched outfits in an impressive speed and jumped out of the window, ready to explore the night.

He had no idea that Kurt was doing exactly the same thing.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this wasn't very 'superhero-y' and I apologise for that, but there'll be Nightbird/Llamanator bits in the next chapter. I promise :) **

**Happy reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW.. ****I don't even know what to say**_**. **_**Your feedback for this is amazing!**

**Seriously, thank you all for liking this. It means a lot :)**

* * *

**So, the season 4 finale...ummm not what I expected but uh, yeah. **

**Klaine scenes...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? but seriously, they made Kurt look like he didn't give a crap about Blaine!**

**The Wemma wedding was really random, like what even? I was not expecting that at all, but good for them! :D**

**I'm happy for Brittany though! She's one happy Unicorn!**

**NAYA RIVERA IN A SPORTS BRA :o *dead***

* * *

**Anyway, ****I believe I promised you some Nightbird/Llamanator ;)**

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want to, I do not own the characters. Boo ._.

* * *

When The City Turns Dark

Part Three

Kurt opened his bedroom window, letting the icy air hit his face. He shivered, the wind traveling through his body, giving him an adrenaline rush; just what he needs to stand on the roof of a tower block for a couple of hours. Kurt lifts his foot to stand on the window sil.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sighs and returns his foot to the floor, turning his back to the window. "Yes dad?"

"You going out again tonight?" Burt Hummel says as he clutches the door handle.

"I was trying to, before I was _interrupted."_

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanna talk to _my son_." Burt replied firmly.

Kurt sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, I'm sorry dad."

Burt sat down next to him and looked to the teenager. "Why do you have to do this?"

Kurt thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't have a choice." He admitted quietly.

"You don't have to do all this evil stuff, Kurt. Just because your Mom.."

"Yes I do! Especially because of Mom!" Kurt objected. He stood up and paced the room, trying to calm himself. After a few minutes he paused and continued. "I feel like I have to, because Mom was a Villain...and so was Grandpa and I just..." Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat and he crossed his arms. "..I-I feel like it's my job to be one too. I feel like I need to take over 'the family business'." He gestured quotation marks with his hand. Kurt bowed is head, the floor becoming extremely interesting. _Seriously, is that carpet Navy or Royal Blue?_

"Kurt." His father sighed. "Look at me." Kurt obeyed and slowly looked up to the elder. "This is your life, Kurt. Just because this sort of thing runs in the family, does _not_ mean that it's compulsory that you become a Villain." Burt stood and walked over to his son. "I already lost your Mom because of this. I don't wanna lose you too."

Kurt frowned. "I know, but I still want to do this. I want to make Mom proud." He nodded, assuring himself that he was speaking truthfully.

"Okay, Kurt. Whatever you want." Burt paused for a moment. "Just...uh...be careful, okay?"

"Of course, I love you, dad."

"And I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled before turning towards the window.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

Kurt looked at his father, telling him to proceed.

"When are you gonna tell Blaine about your double life?"

Kurt looked guilty. He looked away and walked to the window. "I'm not."

Before Burt could respond, Kurt had gone.

* * *

The Llamanator stood on the roof of his house, looking across the town. He admired the city lights in the moonlight, the stars glittering in the sky. He breathed heavily, his breath showing as steam in the air.

The Llamanator moved from building to building, making his way into the city centre. Blaine lived around here, nearer to the Lima Bean than Kurt. That got the Llamanator thinking, recalling his father's words.

**_"I already lost your Mom because of this. I don't wanna lose you too."_**

Kurt was going to make sure that _that_ didn't happen. What happened to Kurt's mother was absolutely awful, just because she was a super villain, that didn't mean she deserved to be murdered. Even though Kurt was only eight when it happened, he can remember everything. His father's devastation, his aunt's sadness...the whole family's heartbreak.

Kurt shook his head, he refused to think about that right now. He tried to block his father's voice inside his head, but the echoing words haunted him, as if it was an iPod on repeat.

**_"When are you gonna tell Blaine about your double life?"_**

Guilt. That's all that Kurt felt.

_No._ Kurt demanded himself. _I'm not Kurt right now, I'm the Llamanator. I cannot think about this!_

The Llamanator stood on the roof of the Lima Bean once again, he paused to study his surroundings, to take everything in. Finally he spotted something, just the thing he's been trying to find for the past hour. Nightbird.

_Bingo._

The Llamanator moved quickly towards his arch rival, being careful not to make a sound or be seen. When he's reached a suitable distance away from Nightbird, like a cat, he pounced towards his prey.

* * *

"Got'cha!" The Llamanator cried with happiness.

Nightbird rolled his eyes from where he lay on his stomach, squashed by the Llamanator. "Yeah, that's real nice. I mean, good for you and all, but could you get off me now? I'm taken, remember?"

The Llamanator scoffed in disbelief. "Seriously? What is it with all the boys these days? All they seem the think about is..._that!_"

Nightbird smirked in realisation. "Oh my God! You can't say it, can you?!" He chuckled under his breath.

"I-I can! I just...I prefer not to. I have very good manners!"

"He says as he literally just tackled me to the floor...well roof."

"I'm not good mannered to you, of course."

"Okay! Whatever, just get up off me, will you? I'm pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn't approve of you being on top of someone else!" Nightbird groaned impatiently.

The Llamanator grinned wickedly. "You'd just love that, wouldn't you. Well guess what, _Bird, _I'm not moving. I'm like the man who can't be moved!"

"Wow, nice reference from 'The Script'." Nightbird said sarcastically, clearly bored with the Llamanator's game.

"What can I say? I like music." The Llamanator shifted slightly, making Nightbird's outfit move away from his neck slightly, making the smaller boy show a little skin.

The Llamanator froze. _Wait, is that a birthmark?_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!**

**Okay, so we found out that Kurt turns into The Llamanator because he feels the need to take over for his deceased mother, and make her and his grandfather proud. So it's a generational thing! :)**

**Burt was also introduced. YAY PAPA HUMMEL!**

**Hopefully the next update will be sometime next week, I don't really know.**

**Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! First of all, this Author's Note is going to be quite long because I need to explain why I haven't updated in almost two months. Please read this though, because I'm really sorry.**

**Basically, I had a little case of writer's block back in May, so I couldn't update. **

**Then, when I was going to start writing it, my step-dad had a stroke and was rushed to hospital during the night. He sadly died the next day. So, I've had to look after my mum and the whole family have been supporting each other recently. The funeral came about a week later and I just didn't feel like writing after it for a few days.**

**During all of this I had my GCSE exams and I've been studying a lot for them, although I didn't turn up to my Biology one because I was emotionally drained and I just couldn't handle it.**

**Another thing is that my girlfriend was outed at her school by her 'best friend' and so she over dosed and also got rushed to hospital, fortunately she is okay now. But it really scared me.**

**AND I met Mr. Colfer. You think he's perfect in photos? WRONG! You have no idea how perfect he is in real life unless you've met him I just can't hold these feels I-SORRY, fangirling _again_!**

**Anyway! But** **today**,** I've actually sat down to write this to find out that I have no idea what to put next, so I asked my sister for help and this is the outcome! By the way, my sister is Rubana_ on twitter, Brittana shipper and Lana Del Ray lover. Go follow her!**

**So anyway, I'm really sorry about the massive delay on updating this.**

* * *

When The City Turns Dark

Part Four

Kurt shot up out of a peaceful sleep the morning after, his alarm clock rudely awakening him. He sighed and dragged his body from the bed to the bathroom, to freshen himself up with his morning routine. He looked in the mirror above the porcelain sink, staring back at his reflection.

Kurt's head filled with thoughts and questions, giving him a small headache. But a scene played continuously through his mind, one that really confused him.

~Flashback~

**"What's wrong, Llama?" Nightbird wondered out loud.**

**The Llamanator remained frozen, not knowing what to do. "Nothing.."**

**Nightbird sighed impatiently although he was actually curious as to what was going on.**

**"I umm...just forget it. Next time, _Bird" _Llamanator tried to return to his normal self, but failed miserably.**

**Before Nightbird could answer, his enemy had vanished. "..What the hell?"**

~End of Flashback~

Although its was just a birthmark, it had shaken Kurt completely. No one had a birthmark like that, no one except-_no. _Kurt stopped himself. _That's not true, its just can't be! _Kurt sighed and continued to get ready for the day ahead. He wasn't going to think about that now._  
_

* * *

Blaine had been waiting at Kurt's locker for a little while now. He clutched his pocket watch and pulled it from his pocket to look at the time. **8:20.** _odd._ _Kurt's normally here right now._ Blaine shrugged and returned the pocket watch to its place as he spotted Rachel across the hall. "Hey, Rachel!" He called and walked towards her.

The brunette haired girl looked over her shoulder at the sound of her name being called. She spotted Blaine walking her way. "Oh, hi Blaine." She smiled and turned to him.

"You haven't seen Kurt by any chance, have you?" Blaine asked, being his charmingly, dapper self. "He was mean't to meet me, like.." He took another peek at his pocket watch, "..Ten minutes ago."

Rachel shook her head, "No sorry, I have to admit, I'm a little later than usual myself today. So I haven't really seen anyone, except you."

"Oh," Blaine said disappointedly. "Okay, thanks anyway." He went to turn away when Rachel stopped him.

"Wait, have you seen Finn? I need to tell him that I've found the perfect duet for us to sing in Glee Club."

"I just saw him, I think he's with Puck near the cafeteria."

Rachel shut her locker, her arms now hugging a folder."Thank you, Blaine." She smiled at him, "I'll see you later" Rachel walked past him, heading towards the cafeteria."

Blaine sighed and leaned against the row of lockers. It was weird for Finn to be at school when Kurt wasn't. They normally travelled together in Kurt's Navigator. _Maybe he's sick? No, he would of told me if he was. _Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, telling the students that it was time to make their way to class. He stood up straight, re-adjusting the strap on his satchel before making his way to Math class.

* * *

Kurt sat in his Navigator, just outside the school. He couldn't go in, he just couldn't. Kurt knew that Blaine would be waiting for him by his locker, but he couldn't move from the car. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window.

"Hey, Kurt? Are you okay?" Mercedes called through the glass. "I heard Blaine's looking for you." She frowned with concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! I'm just.."

Mercedes sighed and got in the car. "What's happened?"

Kurt looked down to his hands that were resting in his lap. "It's nothing really-"

"Kurt." Mercedes said softly. "You can tell me."

"Okay.." Kurt sighed, composing himself. "You know I told you about my Mom's secret job?"

Mercedes thought for a moment. "Yeah, you told me that in Sophomore Year. Why, what happened?"

Kurt sat up a little straighter and turned to Mercedes. "I took over."

Mercedes looked at him blankly. "You did what now?"

Kurt sighed and changed his statement "I took over for her, so I'm now a Super Villain."

Mercedes was silent for a few moments. Her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh my God, you're The Llamanator, aren't you?!"

"How did y-"

"I saw you wearing a bracelet the other day, but that's not the point! Kurt, I can't believe you! Do you know how much stress you're putting the whole of Lima under by doing this?"

"I know, okay?! I _know_!" Kurt cut her off. "Are you really that shocked, considering it runs through the family?" He asked the diva.

She sighed, calming herself down. "No, I guess not. If anything, I should have seen it coming." She shrugged and smiled at Kurt.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Kurt asked nervously.

"No! Of course not, Boo." Mercedes assured him. "Does Blaine know?"

Kurt looked out the window, turning away from Mercedes. "That's the problem." He mumbled.

"Tell him, Kurt. He'll understand."

"I CAN'T!" He shouted, surprising himself as well as Mercedes. "Sorry.."

"Why not?" She frowned.

Kurt paused, "Is it possible to be in love with your arch enemy?"

Confusion formed on Mercedes' face."What?"

"I think Blaine is...I think he's Nightbird.."

"...Oh.." Mercedes responded, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, she started to chuckle, causing Kurt to turn and face her. "Oh Kurt, that's pretty funny." She giggled.

"How?" He sassed with his infamous bitch glare.

This made her laugh even louder. "It's like a movie! Think about it, the perfect couple who turn out to be each other's worst enemy in disguise, I just-" A fit of giggles cut her off.

"Well, I'm glad you think it's funny!" Kurt spat.

Mercedes leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself! So what if you love _and_ hate your boyfriend?" She opened the door and hopped out of the car. Mercedes turned to face him. "Surely, this makes your relationship a little more exciting?" She grinned with a wink before closing the door and retreating beck to the school.

Kurt watched her go before smirking. _Maybe she's right, maybe this will make things fun._ He thought before getting out of the Navigator and heading to class.

* * *

**So what is Kurt planning? Any ideas? ;)**

**Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Yes, its been updated. I seriously need to update my fanfictions more though. I'll work on it :)**

**I worked woth Gwen from Gavin & Stacey the other day. That was fun, it was for a movie called 'High Tide'.**

**Whose got their copy of 'The Land Of Stories: The Enchantress Returns'? I HAVE! :D**

**A few things I need to mention..**

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. You've been so supportive, I was not expecting that feedback at all. I really appreciate it, thank you! I love you all, you're amazeballs. **

SHOUTOUTS TO: 'acciojubjubbird', 'ronnyangel88' and 'Captain Mockingjay' for making me feel better and more confident with their reviews. THANKS GUYS!

**I got into re-watching the TV Show 'Lost' recently. I don't remember Ian Somerhaulder being in it all, but hey, I'm definitely not complaining. Anyway, I started watching it and I've been coming up with ideas on how I could make it into a fanfiction. You know, a Glee/Lost cross-over or something like that. What do you think? Do you think its a good idea, or...? I don't know, tell me your thoughts! :D**

**Finally, if you haven't already noticed, I've changed the rating on this story. It was T-Rated but now its M-Rated. Uh, yeah 'ronnyangel88' guessed right! YAY! :) But no, Kurt does take advantage of knowing something Blaine doesn't. So if he gets less like his character, please tell me. Also I'm sorry for people who don't like M-Rated fanfiction. But lets face it. There's no fanfiction like M-Rated fanfiction.  
**

**Now, lets see if Kurt's been working on those sexy faces of his..(we all know he has) ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I just realised that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. Oops! But come on, we all know I don't know Glee or the characters because if I did, I wouldn't waste my life or money on food and movies and Glee merch and blah, blah, blah..

**Warnings:** Woah, a warning? But yes, let's just say there's metions of Blina/Blatina whatever you wanna call them. And Kurt doesn't like the fact that someone's flirting with his boyfriend. So its a little like the Kurtbastian arguments throughout Season 3.

* * *

When The City Turns Dark

Part Five

"...and _that_ is the circumference of a circle." Said Mr. Peters to a sleepy class of students. Suddenly, those students jolted awake from their tired state by the annoyingly loud school bell. "Now, don't forget to complete ya' homework for next lesson. Coming to class with uncompleted homework results in detention!" The 40-year-old said over the sound of the bell. The students grabbed their books and stood, rushing to their next lesson.

Blaine, however, took his time. He _too_ had been one of the students who failed to concentrate in the Math lesson. He sighed, slowly standing from his chair to make his way to his locker. But before he could escape, Mr. Peters stopped him.

"Anderson, stay behind please."

Blaine froze in his tracks and frowned. _What now?_ He asked himself. He didn't want to be late for Chemistry. Blaine turned from the door and walked over to Mr. Peters' desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Sit down, kid. I wanna talk to ya'" The older man sat at his desk, his hands clasped in front of him showing off his wedding ring.

Blaine grabbed a chair and obeyed the order, placing his satchel on the floor. He looked up at the teacher expectantly. The two men stared at each other, until finally, Mr. Peters sighed and leaning back in his chair.

"Is something bothering ya', Blaine?"

Blaine could smell the scent of coffee that lingered on Mr. Peters. The man always had like, three or four cups of coffee an _hour._ "Um, no sir. I'm fine."

"Are ya' sure? You seemed to lack that concentration ya' normally have."

"I'm sorry Mr. Peters, my mind seems to be little preoccupied this morning."

"Hmm.." Mr. Peters responded, his eyebrows moving to create a big frown on his forehead. "Does it have anything to do with Hummel? I know he didn't turn up to my lesson today."

Blaine sighed, wanting to tell the truth but deciding that he didn't exactly want teachers snooping in on his relationship with Kurt. "No, its not that. It doesn't matter, it's not important."

The teacher nodded in thought. "Okay, kid. Off ya' go, ya' don't wanna be late for ya' next class." He said, taking a sip from his coffee mug while making a 'shoo' gesture with his free hand.

Blaine got up and grabbed his satchel. "Thanks, sir." He said before disappearing into the crowded hallway.

* * *

After Kurt had that conversation with Mercedes, he realised that his headache wasn't going away any time soon, and so he started the engine and drove to the local convenience store, purchasing a packet of painkillers. He felt better to say the least.

On the way back to the school, Kurt drove past The Lima Bean, reminding himself that he hasn't had his daily caffeine intake and stopped by. Kurt walked into the small building, it was now **9:15** according to his cell. _Blaine's probably wondering where I am. I better get him one, too! _The now grey eyed boy thought to himself. He ordered the usual Grande Non-Fat Mocha for himself, and Blaine's Medium Drip before paying the Baritsa the correct amount of dollars and leaving the coffee shop.

Kurt currently stood next to Blaine's locker, waiting for the smaller boy. He tapped his foot impatiently. _Where is he? _Kurt asked himself. _Math class finished already. _

Finally, he saw Blaine walking towards him with Tina. _You've gotta be kidding me._ Kurt huffed in annoyance. It was no secret that Tina had a _huge_ crush on Blaine. She gave him hearteyes and everything! Seriously, the guy's gay! Oh, and apparently she has notebooks, where she's written "BLATINA" all over them. _I'm not suppose to know that, Rachel told me. So keep your mouth shut!_ Kurt watched as the Junior girl openly flirted with his _very gay_ boyfriend. _Who does she think she is? Flirting with my Blaine like that. Just because Blaine kissed Rachel at that party, does NOT mean that it'll happen to her. I'll have you know Blaine is VERY careful with alcohol after that incident...well, except that time with Sebastian-__  
_

"Kurt?"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name being said.

"Are you okay?" Tina said, concern written all over her face. It made Kurt want to roll his eyes at her.

Kurt stared at her before walking towards Blaine, pinning him against the row of lockers and attaching their lips together. Blaine gasped at the sudden change in his boyfriend's views on PDA. This however, was a great opportunity for Kurt to deepen the kiss, making the shorter boy moan.

Kurt opened his eyes to look at Tina. Her eyes were directed to the floor, she was frowning slightly with a little blush on her cheeks, almost like she was pouting. Pure jealousy. _Well, don't flirt with my boyfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang!_ Of course Kurt didn't _like_ doing this to Tina. The two used to be really good friends, after all. But Kurt was an _extremely_ possessive person.

After a minute or two, the taller boy finally pulled away from Blaine. Kurt studied the boy in front of him, his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He looked _gorgeous._

"I got you coffee!" Kurt said loudly with a smile, handing Blaine his beverage.

"Uh, t-thanks Kurt..um.."

"Okay, I've gotta go, but I'll catch you at lunch, bye!" Kurt grinned widely and walked off with a spring in his step.

Blaine stood with a shocked expression glued to his face. "W-What..?"

People looked away from the scene with confused expressions. It was weird, the gay couple never showed PDA. Luckily no Jocks were around today.

Tina finally recovered from her envy and shrugged, "I don't know." She sighed and grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him away from the lockers "Come on, we have a class together!"

Blaine nodded "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

The two Junior students got to their Chemistry class. Before Blaine walked othrough the door, Tina stopped him. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me near the Choir room at lunch?"

"Um, okay sure."

Tina smiled happily "Good, Asian Persuasion needs to talk to NightBird about a little something. I'll tell the Blonde Chameleon to come too."

Blaine nodded frantically before they both entered the classroom for their next lesson.

* * *

***Hides in a cupboard under some stairs* I know, its so out of character for Kurt, I apologise!**


End file.
